


Snow

by Raiya



Category: Rea Garvey - Fandom, Samu Haber - Fandom, The Voice of Germany
Genre: M/M, Reamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>"The snow always reminds me of you." "Because it’s pretty?" "Because it’s cold and always in my damn way.“<br/>I'm writing a story each day for my sister till christmas and thought this fits perfectly.<br/>The original is in German I translated it into English, it is unbetad. I would be really glad to find a beta :3 just mail me if you would like to be my Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister).
  * A translation of [Snow (German Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744279) by [Raiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya). 



Pairing: Reamu and maybe another hint :3

 

Hope you like it and that my English is not too bad, still looking for a Beta! I will post the German version too :3

 

**Snow**

 

Rea Garvey was sitting next to the window, watching the weather outside and sipped his tea. Whole Berlin was actually surprised by an sudden early weather change. The snow would not stay but due to the strong wind mixed with the small flocks, it actually looked like a snowstorm was roaring outside.

 

All of the coaches decided it would be nice to have breakfast together this morning. But now only Samu and Rea were left. Samu, who shamelessly stole each candidate right before Rea had any change to win them for his team and still had the guts to smile smugly at him. His smile even grew a little bit when he saw Reas looking at him annoyed (what happened a lot since yesterday).

 

‘The snow always reminds me of you.”

Samu looked at him with an unreasonably good mood.

‘Because it’s pretty?’

Rea snorted.

‘Because it’s cold and always in my damn way.”

The Finn laughed, sat down next to Rea and put an arm around his shoulders.

‘Oh come on my grumpy old bear, still angry at me?’

 

To be honest it was more the fact, that Samu was obviously playing foul and that he always had to brag about winning such awesome candidates with his amazing charm and so on. Yeah, nobody could resist him.

 

Rea peered at the foolish smiling face beside him and had a hard time withholding a grin. Unfortunately, this imbecile Finn was really convincing and to make it even worse his dumb smile was more than sweet.

 

 

‘Ahhh there it was, I’ve seen it Rea, your mouth turned up, you smiled.

 

Shit, Rea lost his control over his facial expression for a second. But it was too late now, the Finn already saw it and smiley broad like a little girl getting her favorite sucker.

 

‘I knew that nobody can withstand my charm, not even Rea fucking Garvey.”

 

The Irishman sighed and drank his last sip of tea to make his way back to his room and get ready for the studio. Why was blondylock already in such a exciting mood.

 

But before he got the chance to stand up, held Samu him back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

‘And no matter what you say, I know that you like snow.’

 

With that the other was right, Rea really liked snow.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 

‘Rea, I’m cold, help me getting war.’

 

‘You’re drunk’

 

Samu giggled and cuddled closer to Rea. The coaches decided to go out together and visit a little pup in the city together with some candidates and others of the voice of Germany team. The only ones left now were Samu, Smudo, Michi and Rea himself, because a lot of them needed to get up early to prepare the show or practice their performances again.

 

‘Just a little bit’ muttered Samu, drank another sip from his buttle and took Reas arm to put it around his broad shoulders.

 

‘Oooch look at them Michi, they are cuddling, I want to cuddle, too. Come to me.”

 

Smudo has not even finished his sentence but had already dragged Michi in his lap. He took out his phone took a picture of Samu and Rea and then another one of him and Michi.

 

Samu seemed to be not the only one who was a little bit drunk.

 

‘Pairingnight’* mumbled the blond against Reas ear and reached for his glas to toast with Smudo.

 

‘Couple’

 

‘What?’

 

The Finn only looked confused at Rea and Fanta 2 started laughing. Definitely drunk.

 

‘It’s couple night and we’re not having one.’

 

‘Oohhh’ was the immediate answer of the three others.

 

‘Can’t you feel the love, Rea’

‘Yes Rea, can’t you feel it, too?’ supported Smudo Samu. Michi just laughed and finished his beer.

‘I’m going back to the hotel now, I am really tired.’

He stood up and waited for Smudo who ‘could not let him walk the whole way back to the hotel alone.’

 

Rea and Samu stayed for a little while longer, as both of them still had a half full bottle of beer. It took them about another half hour to finish them. Samus head dropped at Reas shoulder from time to time and he started mumbling something in Finish, which made no sense at all to the Irishman. He thought about learning some Finish, at least it seemed to be an interesting language, but then again it really made no sense at all for him.

 

After listening to Samus bubbling for while he decided to wake him up and get him to finish the last sip of his beer so that they could head back to the Hotel. The other had really drank a lot this night, it started with a drinking game with some candidates, who would be able to take the most. Smudo also played along with them but at the end the Finn was the clear winner. Thanks to that he was really done now. It seemed that the alcohol had a delayed effect.

 

Just after they left the bar, it started to snow a little bit.

 

‘Oh, look at that, it snows.’

 

Rea stopped to look at the falling snow and wait for Samu who was a little bit slower than him.

 

‘Yes, it’s beautiful.’

 

‘So you think I’m beautiful?’

 

The blond stepped next to him and looked straight in his eyes. Suddenly he seemed less drunk than before. But Rea could not really follow him and pushed his eyebrows up questioningly. The closeness to Samu somehow made him nervous and his warm breath tickled Rea softly.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘About two weeks ago, you said the snow reminds you of me.’

 

Ah, now he understood.

Rea smiled.

 

‘So?’

 

‘Maybe’

 

Not giving Samu the chance to ask more questions, Rea put his arm around Samu - of course to avoid him tripling and falling and maybe even breaking something - and walked together with him, back to their hotel.

 

 

 

* Rea tends to correct Samus German, in this situation it was 'Pairingabend' to 'Pärchenabend' :D

 

 

 


End file.
